general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Gail Baldwin (Susan Brown)
Scott Baldwin (adoptive step) |grandchildren = Franco Baldwin Karen Wexler (deceased) Logan Hayes (deceased) Serena Baldwin Christina Baldwin (adoptive) (adoptive step; via Scott) |greatgrandchildren = |relatives = |died = January 2, 2019 Florida }} Dr. Gail Baldwin, MD was a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera, General Hospital. The role of Gail was played by actress Susan Brown from 1977 to 2004. Gail died off-screen on January 2, 2019. Storylines Dr. Gail Adamson Baldwin came to Port Charles in 1977 as a psychiatrist. While in town, it was revealed that she was Monica Bard's former foster mother. Gail had known Monica since she was just a little girl living in the orphanage and she took Monica in and became her foster mother. Gail later met Lee Baldwin and discovered that they were both mourning the loss of their spouses. This bonded them as they grieved together. Lee's late wife Caroline Chandler Baldwin, had been lost at sea with her son and in order to help him move past his grief, Gail contacted Lee's son, Scott Baldwin. Scott came to town, got a job as a clerk at General Hospital and eventually fell in love with Laura Webber. In the meantime, Gail counseled Monica about her tumultuous love life. Monica was torn between two lovers, Alan Quartermaine and Rick Webber and Gail was there to give her daughter much needed advice and guidance. Gail was shocked, saddened and appalled when she found out that her late husband Greg, had taken advantage of Monica and raped her when she was younger, but with the hard truth finally out, Monica and Gail were able to reconcile. Later when Monica gave birth to her son Alan Quartermaine Jr. during a snow storm, Gail was there and helped deliver her grandson. In 1980, Gail and Lee married and became very involved in Scotty and Laura's love life, even to the extent that when Laura tried to divorce Scott, Lee burned up the divorce papers. In 1983, Lee ran against Luke Spencer for mayor of Port Charles. Lee hired Scott as his campaign manager and Scott played dirty, going after Luke, (the man who was responsible for destroying his marriage to Laura) hard. Scott planned on digging up and exposing lots of dirt on Luke, and he even planned to use Luke's sister Bobbie Spencer in his quest to bring Luke down. When Lee heard of his son's dirty tactics, he fired him as his campaign manager. Luke won the race, but resigned shortly thereafter and Lee became the mayor and Gail became the First Lady of Port Charles. A few years later, Lee and Gail left town. In 1994, Gail and Lee were shocked to discover that young Karen Wexler was their granddaughter. She was conceived after Scott had an affair with his secretary Rhonda Wexler. In 1997, Scott returned to Port Charles with his young daughter named Serena Baldwin. Serena is Scott's daughter with the late Dominique Stanton and she was carried by surrogate Lucy Coe, who adopted her after Dominique's death. Gail and Lee were overjoyed to see Scott and their granddaughter Serena again. A year later, when Dr. Julie Devlin was accused of being a serial killer that was attacking patients at General Hospital, Lee worked as her attorney and got her acquitted by placing the blame on Dr. Eve Lambert. However, a tape was discovered revealing that Julie really was the killer and when Julie was caught, Lee became her guardian. While under their care, Gail tried everything she could to get Julie committed to Ferncliffe, to get the help she so desperately needed. In 1999, Lee suffered from a Pulminary Embolism, devastating Gail and many others, but due to the care and support of his loved ones, he made a full recovery. Also in 1999, Gail and Lee were overjoyed to gain another granddaughter when Scott and his then-wife, Lucy, adopted a baby girl. Gail was further honored when the baby was named, Christina Gail Baldwin at her christening. In 2003, Gail and Lee were devastated when Karen was killed after being struck by a speeding car. Gail comforted a grieving Scott, and helped him make the decision to donate Karen's blood to help save Lucy's life. The following year, when Lila Quartermaine passed away in her sleep, Gail and Lee attended the funeral and paid their respects. Following Lila's funeral, Gail quietly faded into the background and was written off the canvas. She was widowed when Lee died in July 2017. Gail herself passed away on January 2, 2019. External links *Who's Who in Port Charles: Gail Baldwin Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters Category:Fictional doctors Category:Baldwin family Category:Port Charles characters Category:Fictional medical personnel Category:Fictional psychiatrists Category:1970s Category:1980s Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:Characters introduced by Tom Donovan Category:Characters introduced by Wendy Riche